


When I Was Born

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Sassy, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...my father took me into the city to see a marching band. Or: Blue and Ronan prove that being good friends also means being savage to each other too. Duh.Oneshot/drabble





	When I Was Born

When the two of them got together, often times savage things tended to happen. That was just how they were. But I mean, in good ways of course.

“Wanna hear something awesome?” Ronan said with a huge smirk. “When I was born, the gods said ‘too pure, too much perfection’.”

Blue scoffed and rolled her eyes. She loved him, don’t get her wrong. But… “Wrong. When you were born the devil said ‘ooooooh competition.”

Ronan stuck out his tongue. But hey, she was right.


End file.
